Volt's Adventures in Pokemon
by DavidDemonFox
Summary: Volt, a 10 year old boy has just started his Pokemon adventure along the way he reunites with a friend. this is only the start! Flint, Volkner, Drake and Norman are all backing Merlyn and Volt up for the Journey!
1. Chapter 1 The Gift

Part 1: The Kanto Region

(Flint and Volkner look exactly like they do in the anime.)

(Volt has Volkner's hair with a red streak down the center (Flint's Infernape used Fire Punch and set Volt's hair on fire. The middle to be precise so it got dyed to a red streak) and he wears a blue shirt with a lightning bolt pattern on the left side of his chest with black pants and a white lightning bolt stripe down the front of his right leg pocket)

(Please note that the Fanfic takes place with the anime rules but the games rules for the Elite Four.)

Chapter 1 The gift

Hi my name is Volt. Currently I'm sitting in my room writing this in a journal for my dad so he can read all about my adventures! Today is my tenth birthday and I've got an idea for what I'm getting for it, I am hoping that I'm to get a Pichu and ticket to the Kanto region from sunnyshore city port ferry master. By the way my dad is Volkner Sunnyshore City gym leader! My father likes to take pride in his work but he always has a soft spot when it comes to me sometimes. He even allowed me run the gym once when I seven three years ago and I get to train with one of the Elite Four Flint.

When I'm training with Flint, 95%of the time, its running and boxing and lot's of muscle training in general. Flint's been visiting the Sunnyshore City Gym more and more these past few weeks because he's been bored. He never gets any real challenges considering the fact that the trainers all use grass types' and flying types' and whatnot, so they're all losing to Aaron and Bertha, so he never has any fights'.

When I was younger, about 4 or so, My Dad had to make an errand to the Sinnoh Pokemon League on Champions Island. He decided to take me with him, since him and Flint were great friends and he wanted Flint to meet me. When i met Flint i was so happy, that i asked him to train me to be a Pokemon trainer. He happily agreed to train me!

"Volt! Time to go!" Yells Volkner my father. "Coming Dad!" I say "Volt if you keep this up you'll be late for Flint's lesson!" Calls my dad "And he's got a good one planned to" I mutter to myself as i walk down the stairs. "Hey Volkner. You going to the gym today? I hear there's going to be a lot of trainers' today!" Said Flint, the Third member of the Sinnoh Elite four. "Volt you ready to go?" "Yea I'm ready to go Flint! Let's do this!" I reply.

-A couple of minutes later -

"Flint are we going to do this lesson or what?" I ask. I was getting really impatient because Flint and I were sitting there during meditation.

Flint sighed to himself and began to speak. "Volt today's your 10th birthday there is no way I'm giving you a lesson when you won't be here in the Sinnoh region for 3-4 years now is there?"

I didn't understand any of that, what in the world is he talking about?

"Uh… I don't really know Flint. And what are you talking about this time? What do you mean by '"I'm not going to be in the Sinnoh region for 3-4 years"'? I ask very curiously.

Flint suddenly became nervous, and smacked himself. He could be very gullible sometimes. "Um I probably shouldn't have said that. Damn the cat's out of the bag now isn't it?" Flint asked

I tried to not get distracted and pressed forward. "Flint what are you talking about? I want answers now!" I exclaimed quickly. Flint flinched a bit. For being a tough guy of the elite four, he does seem to be very soft.

"I didn't want to say this but Volt you're dad and I spoke last night" He said. He paused, and I waited patiently. He repeated what my father told him last night.

"'I think it's time for Volt to go on a journey. I know He's young but I'm supporting him the whole time he'll be gone. He's already got 3000 Pokedollars (about $30 my conversion is probably off.) And if he needs any more all he has to do is ask. I know He'll be okay, because he's a strong kid."'

"So there you have it Volt, you're going on a journey." Flint said.

"What!?" I respond shocked! "Sorry Volt but that's the truth!" Volkner said while walking from the direction of the gym. I couldn't believe this! It was happening too fast!

"Dad when where you planning on telling me this? I ask.

Volt the time has come for you to go on the journey I couldn't do. You know that already. That's why I'm giving you three things."

"What are they Dad?" I Ask. "Volt I'm giving you a Pichu, 2000 Pokedollars (about $20 my conversion is probably off again.) And a ticket to the Kanto region." Responded Volker. I looked at him, trying to find a hint of a joke, or sarcasm, something to tell me this wasn't true. When I couldn't find it, I decided to ask.

"You're kidding right, Dad?" I ask bewildered. Dad shook his head

Volt it's the truth" replied Flint.

"But I'm not ready yet!" I yelled. "Volt there is nothing I can do about it because…" My dad said quietly.

"Because I'm the one sending you" said a quiet Gruff Voice. We all turned around to look over at- "Professor!" We all exclaimed. "Yes. Volt i believe you shouldn't be holed up here anymore you should journey around for a while and see the 5 regions." The professor said. "And I've already made an arrangement for you to meet up with Drake and Merlyn in the Hoenn Region before going to the Kanto region." Flint said "ALRIGHT! I'm going on an adventure!" I shout.

And that's how it all started for Merlyn and I.

End of Chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 The Stop in Hoenn!

(Drake looks like he does in the anime)

(Merlyn has dark blue hair, very serious eye's, he's 5'9" (he's the same height as Volt) and muscular and he has a gray shirt with the balance badge on it (It's not actually on there it's more like the symbol because his father is Norman. The Petalburg city gym leader) and black pants with a rip on the left knee)

"Ladies and Gentlemen this is your captain speaking. We have arrived in Lilycove city. Our only stop on the way to the Kanto region." said a voice over the loudspeakers. At the time we didn't realize it but someone else had also boarded the boat and was soon to be our biggest rival in the Kanto region until the Johto region.

I slept through the entire journey until… Merlyn walked into the room I was in and saw a lump of thing's dumped on the bed. He lifted up the mattress and… THUD! "GODDAMMIT MERLYN!" I yell. "Sorry Volt didn't see you there." Merlyn said. "Ah don't worry about it" I said "Besides your room is on the other side of the suite we're in." "Merlyn!" calls out a familiar voice. "Ye-es Drake?" Merlyn asked nervously. "Get out here!" Drake hollers. "Coming" we say in unison. We exit the room laughing and Drake said "I knew recognized that voice!" "Good to see you Drake!" I say happily. "Alright you guys settled in?" Drake asked. "Yes we'll see you in three years roughly." We said.

After Drake left Merlyn and I started to catch up while Pikachu (A/N I know in the last chapter i said Pichu but personally i like pikachu so thats what im sticking with) and Eevee started playing together. We smiled as we both remembered when we first met each other at the tetra-regional conference for gym leaders about 6-7 years ago. We played until the conference for the day had finished. It was the best day of our young lives.

"So Volt what do you have on your wrist?" Asked Merlyn."Oh this." i say "It's a Pokétch. Otherwise referred to as a Pokémon Watch. Don't you have a Pokénav or a Pokémon Navigator?""Yes I do." Merlyn replied "However I can only use the map function." "And I can only use the time function on my Pokétch" I say with a big smile.

Merlyn gives me a slightly an agitated look that says shut up. "Merlyn. I've been waiting to say this for a long time." I say. "What is it Volt?" He asks. "MERLYN I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE! I yell standing up. "WHAT!?" Merlyn yells shocked "You heard me. I want to battle you." I say sitting back down with a smirk.

"YOU ARROGANT LITTLE SHIT! YOU THINK IM GOING TO BATTLE YOU? NICE TRY THUNDER BALLS!" Merlyn yells at me. It's so quit in the room you could hear a pin drop and then 'HEY BRAINLESS LET'S FIGHT" "OH REALLY ELECTRIC FACE YOU WANT TO START SOMETHING? THEN BRING IT ON!" "YOU KNOW WHAT? MAKE MY FUCKING DAY SQUINTY EYES!" _"Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!_" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH" we scream in unison as we fall down on to the floor.

"Thanks Pikachu" I say "Ladies and gentleman this is your captain speaking we have arrived in Pallet Town. "Well. This is our stop" I say "Yep. Ready?" Merlyn asked "LETS GO!" I say grabbing my stuff with Merlyn right behind me. We run out the door laughing with Pikachu and Eevee following.

(A/N Sorry for the short chapter i was kind rushing about! Gomen'nassi!)

End of Chapter 2


End file.
